psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Estrogens
. Note two hydroxyl (-OH) groups attached to the D ring (rightmost ring).]] . Note one hydroxyl group attached to the D ring. The 'di' refers both to this hydroxyl and the one on the A ring (leftmost).]] . Note the ketone (=O) group attached to the D ring. ]] Estrogens (alternative spellings: oestrogens or œstrogens) are a group of steroid compounds, named for their importance in the estrous cycle, and functioning as the primary female sex hormone. Estrogens are used as part of some oral contraceptives, in estrogen replacement therapy of postmenopausal women, and in hormone therapy for transsexual women. Like all steroid hormones, estrogens readily diffuse across the cell membrane; inside the cell, they interact with estrogen receptors.Nussey and Whitehead: Endocrinology, an integrated approach, Taylor and Francis 2001 Types of estrogen The three major naturally occurring estrogens in women are estradiol, estriol, and estrone. In the body these are all produced from androgens through actions of enzymes. * From menarche to menopause the primary estrogen is 17β-estradiol. In postmenopausal women more estrone is present than estradiol. * Estradiol is produced from testosterone and estrone from androstenedione. * Estrone is weaker than estradiol. A range of synthetic and natural substances have been identified that also possess estrogenic activity. Synthetic substances of this kind are known as xenoestrogens, while natural plant products with estrogenic activity are called phytoestrogens. Estrogen production Estrogen is produced primarily by developing follicles in the ovaries, the corpus luteum, and the placenta. Follicle-stimulating hormone (FSH) and luteinizing hormone (LH) stimulate the production of estrogen in the ovaries. Some estrogens are also produced in smaller amounts by other tissues such as the liver, adrenal glands, and the breasts. These secondary sources of estrogen are especially important in postmenopausal women. Synthesis of estrogens starts in theca interna cells in the ovary, by the synthesis of androstenedione from cholesterol. Androstenedione is a substance of moderate androgenic activity. This compound crosses the basal membrane into the surrounding granulosa cells, where it is converted to estrone or estradiol, either immediately or through testosterone. The conversion of testosterone to estradiol, and of androstenedione to estrone, is catalyzed by the enzyme aromatase. Functions While estrogens are present in both men and women, they are usually present at significantly higher levels in women of reproductive age. They promote the development of female secondary sex characteristics, such as breasts, and are also involved in the thickening of the endometrium and other aspects of regulating the menstrual cycle. In males estrogen regulates certain functions of the reproductive system important to the maturation of sperm http://www.scienceblog.com/community/older/1997/B/199701564.html http://www.sciencenews.org/pages/sn_arc97/12_6_97/fob1.htm and may be necessary for a healthy libido.http://www.phimr.monash.edu.au/news/media_releases/estrogen_vital_for_male_sex_drive.htm - 20k Estradiol levels vary through the menstrual cycle, with levels highest just before ovulation. *Structural ** promote formation of female secondary sex characteristics ** accelerate height growth ** accelerate metabolism (burn fat) ** reduce muscle mass ** morphic change (endomorphic -> mesomorphic -> ectomorphic) ** stimulate endometrial growth ** increase uterine growth ** maintenance of vessel and skin ** reduce bone resorption, increase bone formation *protein synthesis ** increase hepatic production of binding proteins *coagulation ** increase circulating level of factors 2,7,9,10, antithrombin III, plasminogen ** increase platelet adhesiveness *Lipid ** increase HDL, triglyceride, height growth ** decrease LDL, fat depositition *Fluid balance ** salt and water retention ** increase growth hormone ** increase cortisol, SHBG *gastrointestinal tract ** reduce bowel motility ** increase cholesterol in bile *Melanin ** increase pheomelanin, reduce eumelanin *Cancer ** About 80% of breast cancers, once established, rely on supplies of the hormone estrogen to grow: they are known as hormone-sensitive or hormone-receptor-positive cancers.http://www.breastcancer.org/tre_sys_hrt_idx.html Suppression of production in the body of estrogen is a treatment for these cancers. Studies have found better correlation between sexual desire and androgen levels than for estrogen levels. In studies involving mice and rats, it was found that lung function may be improved by estrogen. In one study involving 16 animals, female mice that had their ovaries removed to deprive them of estrogen lost 45 percent of their working alveoli from their lungs. Upon receiving estrogen, the mice recovered full lung function. Medical applications Since estrogen circulating in the blood can negatively feed-back to reduce circulating levels of FSH and LH, most oral contraceptives contain a synthetic estrogen, along with a synthetic progestin. In hormone replacement therapy, estrogen and other hormones are given to postmenopausal women in order to prevent osteoporosis as well as treat the symptoms of menopause such as hot flashes, vaginal dryness, urinary stress incontinence, chilly sensations, dizziness, fatigue, irritability, and sweating. Fractures of the spine, wrist, and hips decrease by 50-70% and spinal bone density increases by ~5% in those women treated with estrogen within 3 years of the onset of menopause and for 5-10 years thereafter. Standard therapy is 0.625 mg/day of conjugated estrogens (such as is in Premarin), but the dose can range from 0.3 mg/day to 1.25 mg/day. Estrogen replacement therapy also has favorable effects on serum cholesterol levels and is claimed to dramatically reduce the incidence of cardiovascular disease. There are, however, risks associated with estrogen therapy. Among the older postmenopausal women studied as part of the Women's Health Initiative (WHI), an orally-administered estrogen supplement has been associated with an increased risk of dangerous blood clotting. The WHI studies used one type of estrogen supplement, a high oral dose of conjugated equine estrogens (Premarin alone and with Provera as PremPro).Menopausal Hormone Therapy Information - NIH Research is underway to determine if risks of estrogen supplement use are the same for all methods of delivery. In particular, estrogen applied topically may have a different spectrum of side-effects than when administered orally,Effects of transdermal estrogen replacement therapy on cardiovascular risk factors (Treat Endocrinol.) - PMID 16396517 and transdermal oestrogens do not affect clotting as they are absorbed directly into the systemic circulation, avoiding first-pass metabolism in the liver. This route of administration is thus preferred in women with a history of thrombo-embolic disease. Estrogen is also used in the therapy of vaginal atrophy, hypoestrogenism (as a result of hypogonadism, castration, or primary ovarian failure), amenorrhea, dysmenorrhea, and oligomenorrhea. Estrogens can also be used to suppress lactation after child birth. Hormone-receptor-positive breast cancers are treated with drugs which suppress production in the body of estrogen.Hormonal Therapy - breastcancer.org This technique, in the context of treatment of breast cancer, is known variously as hormonal therapy, hormone therapy, or anti-estrogen therapy (not to be confused with hormone replacement therapy). Certain foods such as soy may also suppress the effects of estrogen and are used as an alternative to hormone therapy. At one time, estrogen was used to induce growth attenuation in tall girls.Joyce M. Lee and Joel D. Howell. Tall Girls: The Social Shaping of a Medical Therapy Archives of Pediatrics & Adolescent Medicine, Vol. 160 No. 10, October 2006. Recently, estrogen-induced growth attenuation was used as part of the controversial Ashley Treatment to keep a developmentally disabled girl from growing to adult size.Daniel F. Gunther and Douglas S. Diekema. Attenuating Growth in Children With Profound Developmental Disability. Archives of Pediatrics & Adolescent Medicine, Vol. 160 No. 10, October 2006. Under certain circumstances, estrogen may also be used in males for treatment of prostate cancer.The evolving role of estrogen therapy in prostate cancer (Clin. Prostate Cancer.) PMID 15046698 Most recently, estrogen has been used in experimental research as a way to treat patients suffering from bulimia nervosa, as opposed to Cognitive Behavioral Therapy, which is a typical method of treatment in bulimia cases. The research hypothesizes that the disease may be linked to a hormonal imbalance in the brain, giving rise to the use of estrogen in the experimental treatment.Bulimia May Result from Hormonal Imbalance Estrogen has also been used in studies which indicate that it may be an effective drug for use in the treatment of traumatic liver injury. Health risks and warning labels The labeling of estrogen-only products in the U.S. includes a boxed warning that unopposed estrogen (without progestagen) therapy increases the risk of endometrial cancer. Based on a review of data from the WHI, on January 8, 2003 the FDA changed the labeling of all estrogen and estrogen with progestin products for use by postmenopausal women to include a new boxed warning about cardiovascular and other risks. The estrogen-alone substudy of the WHI reported an increased risk of stroke and deep vein thrombosis (DVT) in postmenopausal women 50 years of age or older and an increased risk of dementia in postmenopausal women 65 years of age or older using 0.625 mg of Premarin conjugated equine estrogens (CEE). The estrogen-plus-progestin substudy of the WHI reported an increased risk of myocardial infarction, stroke, invasive breast cancer, pulmonary emboli and DVT in postmenopausal women 50 years of age or older and an increased risk of dementia in postmenopausal women 65 years of age or older using 0.625 mg of CEE with 2.5 mg of the progestin medroxyprogesterone acetate (MPA). Estrogens in cosmetics Some hair shampoos on the market include estrogens and placental extracts; others contain phytoestrogens. There are case reports of young children developing breasts after exposure to these shampoos. Preschool Puberty, and a Search for the Causes, The New York Times, 17 October 2006. These products are especially popular with African-American consumers.Shampoos Contain Large Clinical Doses of Estrogen that Will Cause Breast Cysts, New Scientist, April 03, 2002Su-Ting et al. Hormone-Containing Hair Product Use in Prepubertal Children. Pediatrics & Adolescent Medicine, vol 156, p. 85. January 2002. PMID 11772198 On September 9, 1993, the FDA determined that not all topically-applied hormone-containing drug products for OTC human use are generally recognized as safe and effective and are misbranded. An accompanying proposed rule deals with cosmetics, concluding that any use of natural estrogens in a cosmetic product makes the product an unapproved new drug and that any cosmetic using the term "hormone" in the text of its labeling or in its ingredient statement makes an implied drug claim, subjecting such a product to regulatory action. In addition to being considered misbranded drugs, products claiming to contain placental extract may also be deemed to be misbranded cosmetics if the extract has been prepared from placentas from which the hormones and other biologically active substances have been removed and the extracted substance consists principally of protein. The FDA recommends that this substance be identified by a name other than "placental extract" and describing its composition more accurately because consumers associate the name "placental extract" with a therapeutic use of some biological activity. History The existence and effects of estrogen were established from 1923 to 1938 in which the formulation was led by a group of scientists instead of pharmaceutical companies. Thereafter, the market for hormonal drug research opened up. The “first orally effective estrogen”, Emmenin, derived from the late-pregnancy urine of Canadian women, was introduced in 1930 by Collip and Ayerst Laboratories . Estrogens are not water-soluble and cannot be given orally, but the urine was found to contain estriol glucuronide which is water soluble and becomes active in the body after hydrolization. Scientists continued to search for new sources of estrogen because of concerns associated with the practicality of introducing the drug into the market. At the same time, a German pharmaceutical drug company, formulated a similar product as Emmenin that was introduced to German women to treat menopausal symptoms. In 1938, British scientists obtained a patent on a newly formulated nonsteroidal estrogen, Diethylstilbestrol (DES), that was cheaper and more powerful than the previously manufactured estrogens. Soon after, concerns over the side effects of DES were raised in scientific journals while the drug manufacturers came together to lobby for governmental approval of DES. It was only until 1941 when estrogen therapy was finally approved by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for the treatment of menopausal symptoms. See also *Hyperestrogenism *Hypoestrogenism *List of steroid abbreviations References See also *Female *Antiandrogens *Antiestrogens *Atrophic vaginitis *Endocrinology *Equol *Equilin *Estradiol *Estrone *Estrogen receptor *Hormone Replacement Therapy *Progesterone *Progestin External links and further reading * *Nussey and Whitehead: Endocrinology, an integrated approach, Taylor and Francis 2001. Free online textbook. Category:Sex hormones Category:Sex steroids Category:Estrogens Category:Female reproductive system